Dark
Dark is a character created by the user Dark. Application located here. Abilities Dark was designed for the single goal of surpassing Stitch and could be considered an improved version of Eviel (6-2-7). Thus, he inherits artificial memories and aspects of Jumba's most successful failures. Angel's good looks, charm and apparently her pitch; Reuben's faculty of speech and composure; Stitch's experience and voice; and Eviel's potential; even little features of Leroy were integrated just a few weeks before his activation. In contrast to his brethren, he tends to draft complex strategies instead of only making use of desultory force, and he has a talent for conceiving and exploiting weaknesses. He has the same intellectual capacities as his close brethren though, can lift objects that are several 1000 times heavier than him, can climb with his razor-sharp claws, fly and hover with his ears as well as outstandingly hearing with them. He is gracile and agile; resistant to almost any damage, but direct physical pain, yet he is as nearly indestructible as his close relatives. Though lacking in secondary abilities and special features, this open space was filled with one single power that was brought to near perfection by his creator, Jumba Jookiba. Controlling dark energy and bending it to his will. It appears as a dark purple form of kinetic energy, and it is a destructive force of inconceivable potency, able to gravely injure even mighty opponents like Stitch. Signature moves of Dark are temporary amplification of his strength by releasing the energy into his slimestream; creating a barrage of weaker shots; channeling his energy to form a single massive sphere of pure darkness; and encasing his claws in energy, effectively making them even sharper and conflagrant. Additionally, he can release his energy like electricity and can perform an instant-transmission of himself to travel short distances, by converting his being into electrons and using quantum effects to transport himself immediately to another place and reassemble there; or for short, teleportation. Evidently, he is not a source of infinite energy and once he is drained by using his abilities too much, he is unable to use his dark powers and becomes dazed. However, he recovers energy naturally by absorbing it from his surroundings and regains it from calories in his nutrition; but both at a slow rate. Alternatively, he can drain sources of energy to charge himself, which does not replace a well-balanced diet. However, in case Dark was for any reason still not able to vanquish Stitch, Jumba exploited a fatal flaw in his system that infrequently caused Dark to overload, because of the dark energy that streamed inside of him. In a last, desperate attempt, Dark could extend his second pair of arms and his antenna, so that more energy could flow through his being simultaneously, effectively overcharging him. For the duration of at the utmost one minute of mere moderately intense fighting, his powers are multiplied. In this process however, he becomes almost as belligerent has Eviel. If he does retract his additional body parts within the time span, he is left exhausted at the point of qualm, stabbing pain and inanition. If he does not, he might be drained dry completely and suffer a neural shock, blacking out for a sustained period of time; or dying. Because this might also happen when he throws a tantrum, Dark does his best to keep calm, dreading this ability that might cost him his existence, vowing himself to never use it. Personality Dark has the unique trait of finding joy and utter satisfaction in almost everything he fathoms and does. He is generally a bit infantile; yet unusually clement, amiable and allegiant for an experiment designed by Jumba. In crisis situations, he manages to keep a calm head and is as in high and good spirits as always. Elsewise to his common behavior, Dark can be very serious and focused when it is necessary, almost like his personality becomes the antithesis of what it normally is. In contrast to most if not all villains, he treasures loyal friendship and polite manners over narcissism and laddishness, knowing that these things are commonly the reason the villains fail. He accepts the surrender of his enemies and has no problem with showing mercy and letting them go. Even towards his foes, he keeps his cheerful soul and rather plays with them than actually fighting them. That by no means should suggest that he is beyond violence. If he is forced to by his opponent, he can be the cold-blooded bioweapon he was designed to be and annihilate his opponents without remorse. Dark has a cocky attitude to him, tending to regard himself as superior to others and enjoys playing a prank on everyone who is weaker than him. That is why he tends to play with his enemies rather than obliterating them, which might lead to his defeat more times than he would like, though he does not mind that much. To make him as similar as Stitch as possible, since Stitch is thus far his greatest accomplishment, Jumba flooded his system with TV shows, the Internet and video games; and any other known form of media. Thus, he constantly jokes and puns, referencing almost any forms of media; at times even breaking the 4th wall in an attempt to make a potential watcher laugh. This is why he comes off as escapist and mentally deranged, but as long as he is able to make himself laugh, he does not really care. Dark also does not mind that at times, he hears music inside his head that suits the situation he is in. Yet, deep inside of him, his jolliness seems to be enshrouded in exasperation, fury and forlornness. During his creation, Jumba gave him the information about all reformed experiments, and gradually, Dark concluded that all experiments he ever created were failures and lived a life of mediocrity and ignorance towards who they supposedly are. This lead Dark to develop a low feeling of self-worth and become a cynic, believing that experiments are but tools, thrown away and abandoned if no longer functioning or needed. That is why he feels the burning desire to fulfill his destiny of destroying Stitch to proof himself, while also not wanting to fulfill it so he still has a purpose. It was and still is a vicious circle that veils his mind. His relatively high consciousness inside his capsule, in which he felt like floating in an endless void of darkness, made him feel forlorn and abandoned, fearing that after so much time, he might never be awakened; even developing the habit of frequently talking with himself. His personality tends to fluctuate at times, depending on the situation; but mostly when he encounters Stitch, something inside of him simply snaps. As his body inherits so many aspects of other experiments, so does his mind. His behavior ranges from his usual kindness, to pure rage and impudent sassiness. It is possible that he suffers from minor forms of multiple Endogenous Psychoses; such as Dissociative Identity Disorder, Schizophrenia and Borderline Personality Disorder. In the end, it is hard for anyone to tell who Dark really is on the inside, because of his contradictory behavior and him being so good in dissimulating, or if he even has an own personality at all. Though, as he unknowingly blocks the darkness which fuels his powers inside of him out, it is likely that how he commonly appears as, as a good-humored optimist, and what lies beneath the surface of his plain folly are aspects of his paradoxical true self. One might call him an ill-omened soul that has simply been born in the wrong body. Opinions of Other Characters Hamsterviel: Dark thinks that he is an impolite, frenzied and inane wannabe that apparently has to compensate for his midget height. He does not mispronounce his name though and feels gratitude for his awakening, staying loyal to him as long as he treats him with respect and does not betray him. Even though they might have their differences, Dark considers him a friend for the time being. Leroy: Dark shares a special rivalry with Leroy, as both of them claim the destruction of Stitch for themselves, while being so drastically different. As Dark sometimes sees Stitch in Leroy, he tries to succeed Leroy as well. Even though he is annoyed of Leroy's habit of speaking in Tantalog, he respects his brother and enjoys wreaking some havoc with him; wanting nothing to gain Leroy's favor and affection. Out of all his siblings, Leroy is the only one that Dark would probably be unable to obliterate; not because he is incapable of doing so, but because he simply feels too much 'Ohana' towards him. Stitch: Since Jamba integrated that into his being, Dark feels deep odium towards Stitch, even though he knows that personally, he has nothing against him. It is just a matter of fortune, but as he can barely resist his natural instinct, the one person that might has the ability to free him from his frenzy will likely remain his finest opponent. Jumba: He regards Jumba as his creator. Even though he feels gratitude for his existence, he also despises Jumba for what he made him, how he treated him and for his abandonment. Since how he made him and what he did with him is irrefutable, he will probably always carry contempt towards Jumba in his heart. Dark also considers Jumba to be a show-off, which he does not approve of. Ironically, he still wants to proof himself to his creator by fulfilling his purpose. Lilo: From what he knows, Lilo seems to be a kindhearted young girl. For now, he is indifferent to her, as he does not want to be influenced by his artificial memories. Pleakley: He is a one-eyed noodle to him. That's pretty much it. Reuben: '''He does not know much about him, but he actually really wants to try out some of his sandwiches, as his artificial knowledge suggests that they are unfathomable delicious. '''Angel: Dark knows that she is a gorgeous being, but unfortunately is in a relationship with Stitch. Gaining her interest may be one of his own reasons to destroy Stitch. Obviously, he is immune to her singing. Eviel: What is he more than a brainless beast with a critical weakness? He does not know and does not care, since Eviel is in stasis anyway. Other Experiments: He regards the rest of his siblings as nothing, but wasted potential. He does not despise them, but considers them inferior. He does not desire to fight them or to interact with them, but as he knows that they all are loyal to Stitch, he is prepared to dispatch them one at a time to eventually do the same with Stitch. He also avoids them unconsciously, so he won't be reminded of his own possibility to become a failure. Forces of Evil: Dark does not care for their ambitions, but works for them if it means he can reach his goal in dueling Stitch. Like with everyone else, he demands respect from them and is not loyal to those that threat him badly. Forces of Good: Dark especially does not care for them, but when they stand in his way, he will destroy them to reach Stitch. History Jumba Jookiba worked on Dark End for about 3 years; since the defeat of Eviel. His design was already stupendous, but each day that passed, Jumba updated the information that makes up Dark's artificial memory. Even though they are not as clear as real memories, Dark has a good picture about what happened and who everyone Stitch ever met is. Through this constant stream of information, Dark developed a high consciousness even inside the eternal void that was the inside of the capsule, slowly developing a remote delusion, because of his reclusion. Thus far, all facets mentioned are the only aspects that made up his life, since technically, he is not even alive yet. Since he was/will be awakened by Hamsterviel and Leroy, he will follow the path of evil just to roll with it; and of course to reach Stitch. Threads Participated In Other *He speaks completely fluent English and sometimes uses different jargons. *His voice sounds like Stitch's, but with the accentuated pitch of Angel; though it is not as raspy, cleaner and slightly deeper compared to his Anime-counterpart. *In contrast to his siblings, he prefers a modest, balanced, optimal diet instead of overeating himself with junk food. Probably because he needs the nutrition to naturally regain his energy back. *He values a well-tended appearance. *Dark enjoys singing at times. He is quite good at it actually, though he does not know why. Maybe it was Angel's influence. *Dark despises people that originate from Derbyshire, because this locality spawned a repugnant language that is part of Tantalog. *He is not the Dark End from the anime. Or is he or will he be? No one can know. It does not matter – does it? Gallery Dark.jpg Dark 1.jpg Category:Characters